kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Woz
The , is a zealous supporter of Oma Zi-O from 2068 who travels back in time to 2018 and assists Sougo Tokiwa in order to help him become Oma Zi-O. He will later transform into .https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:WozFullScan.png History The birth of Zi-O Woz appeared before Sougo in anticipation of his first transformation into Zi-O, congratulating him and warning him vaguely of Geiz's Time Mazine before disappearing. When Sougo encountered Another Build, Woz appeared again to encourage Sougo to transform into Zi-O, providing him with the Ziku-Driver. Obtaining Build's Power Woz once again appears after Sougo's narrow escape from Geiz, which greatly startled the future monarch. Woz reveals that Sougo eventually rises to become King through military conquest using the power of Zi-O. He proclaims that he is Sougo's ally and that all his efforts will be toward keeping Sougo on the path to become the demon king. He warns Sougo of the Time Jackers and their aim to raise a new king to usurp Zi-O. However, Woz immediately disappears after giving this warning. Woz appears again in Sougo's home to inform him of the circumstances of Another Build. He reveals that due to the Time Jackers' alteration of history, the kaijin is now considered the true Kamen Rider Build. He also informs Sougo that even though he is destined to be king, he is unable to defeat Another Build even while Geiz combats him. Woz appears during Sougo's contemplation of using the Build Ridewatch, with Sougo confused at his presence in the year 2017. He tells Sougo that by using the Ridewatch, he accepts inheriting the power of Kamen Rider Build. He asks if he is willing to accept the responsibility of that power to which Sougo replies with an enthusiastic affirmative. After Sougo dons the Build Armor, Woz joyfully announces his king's inheritance of his first Rider power. Obtaining Ex-Aid's Power Obtaining Fourze's Power Woz appearing before Sougo as the latter was chasing Yamabuki Karin. Sougo the proceed to ask Woz if the Another Riders are behind the incident, which Woz affirms, but he later admits that he didn't really know the details. However, Woz tells Sougo that the incident starts with 'Shooting Star' before disappearing once more. Obtaining Faiz's Power Woz was mentioned by Sougo as Kusaka explained his motives and the origin of Ryuichi Sakuma and Yamabuki Karin. Sougo realizes that 'Shooting Star' is actually Ryusei Academy, which Tsukuyomi affirms Obtaining Wizard's Power Woz saves Geiz from falling down to his death by Schwarz's powers, but Geiz refused being saved by him, despite how they've known each other as "old friends". Obtaining Genm's Power Obtaining OOO's Power Obtaining Gaim's Power Personality Woz proudly supports Sougo as the identity of Oma Zi-O, assisting him as much as he can, however his motivations for doing so are unknown. He will also go in lengths to protect Sougo, as demonstrated when he appeared and attacked Another Fourze. While Geiz and Tsukuyomi are very wary of his presence, it also shows that Woz is trying to manipulate Sougo into becoming Oma Zi-O, even showing signs of skepticism of the boy's intention to change his destiny. Woz also shows strong distaste towards other people other than his master who proclaim themselves to be kings who abuse their power, such as in the case of Kuroto Dan who used the power of Another OOO to declare war against the world. Woz has shown that he will do anything to make sure Sougo stays on the path of becoming Oma Zi-O. After believing Sougo has strayed too far from that path, Woz is more than willing to team up with the Time Jackers in order to get him back onto said path. Powers and Abilities *'Time Travel:' Woz possesses the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. This often comes to the confusion of Sougo Tokiwa, as Woz tends to appear suddenly and without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. *'Superhuman Strength:' Woz effortlessly blocked a punch from Another Fourze with his bare hand. *'Energy Attack:' Woz has been shown to be able release an energy attack from his hand, which he uses to knock Another Fourze away. *'Flight:' Woz possesses the ability to fly. Forms Woz uses a variant of Ridewatches called Miridewatches in the BeyonDriver to transform into Kamen Rider Woz and access forms based on Kamen Riders of the future.https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:FutureLinksFullScan.png Woz transforms into using the Woz Miridewatch. His visor reads in katakana. This form's finishing attack is . - Future Rings= is Woz's Kamen Rider Shinobi-based form accessed using the Shinobi Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. - Quiz= '''Future Ring Quiz' is Woz's Kamen Rider Quiz-based form accessed using the Quiz Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. - Kikai= '''Future Ring Kikai' is Woz's Kamen Rider Kikai-based form accessed using the Kikai Miridewatch in the Beyondriver. Its visor spells out in katakana. }} }} Equipment Devices *BeyonDriver - Transformation device *Miridewatches - Transformation trinkets *Faizphone X - Communication device. Weapons *Zikan Despear Relationships *Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O: Woz is the zealous believer of Oma Zi-O. As he believed Sougo to be the evil Oma Zi-O, Woz helps Sougo in his journey to becoming a demon king, even giving the Ziku Driver to show his support. He was surprised to hear that Sougo wanted to be a benevolent ruler but still chose to follow him anyway. He refers Sougo as . While in return, Sougo is baffled due to Woz always appearing from nowhere, even when he was on different Timeline without apparent use of Time Mazine. Eventually, Sougo became used to Woz’s appearances and even casually greeting him. However, due to Sougo continually acting as he pleases and incidentally, straying from his path as Oma Zi-O, Woz secretly sided with the Time Jackers to "correct" his master. *Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz: Woz and Geiz known each other as "old friends". As Sworz used his power to cause Geiz to fall, Woz saved him. *Tsukuyomi: Tsukuyomi previous knew Woz, but not a lot of details are explored as of this moment. Time Jackers *Sworz: Though he sees Sworz and the rest of the Time Jackers as a threat to his future master. Woz is more willing to bargain him into making sure Geiz doesn't get in their way. After he becomes fed up with Sougo acting against his wishes, Woz is more willing to ally himself with Sworz and his gang to get him back to his path as Oma Zi-O. *Ora *Uhr Legend Riders *Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade: It is implied Woz knows Tsukasa because of his knowledge of Kamen Riders that come before his master. Woz even pointed out the similarities between the Destroyer of Worlds and his master. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Woz is portrayed by . Notes *Woz has a book titled . *During Woz's narrations at the start and end of each episode, a repaint version of Cronus's giant ornamental clock can be seen behind him. Woz narration.jpg|Woz's clock Cronus clock.png|Cronus's clock *Woz's Rider design is based on the Smartwatch: like the Apple Watch, along with its color scheme is very similar to Kamen Rider Necrom's Rider design from ''Kamen Rider Ghost. *Woz's Future Ring forms are a play on the words "featuring" and "future". *Woz is similar to Ankh in that they were both loyal to a tyrant (Oma Zi-O and the original OOO) and benefactors to the protagonists (Sougo Tokiwa and Eiji Hino) all while manipulating said protagonists to further their goals and even changed sides to the villains' group - Ankh betrays Eiji when he regained his complete form, while Woz secretly sided with the Time Jackers when he grows tired of Sougo acting against his wishes. Appearances **Episode 7: Magic Showtime 2018 ***Episode 7.5: Who is The Worst Black? **Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 **Episode 9: Genm Master 2016 ***Episode 9.5: The King, God, and the Adult **Episode 10: Hawk, Tiger, and Grasshopper 2010 **Episode 11: Zi-O On Parade 2018 ***Episode 11.5: Mysteries of 9 5 DO **Episode 12: My × My Stage 2013 ***Episode 12.5: Interview with Future People **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 }} Category:Mystery Figure Category:Rider Creator Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders